1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for the continuous permanent decatizing and fixing treatment of fabrics, a hosiery and the like. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out such a method.
The present invention is particularly concerned with the type of fabric finishing process in which a textile material is pre-treated with a fixing agent and is then moistened in order to activate the fixing agent immediately before the decatizing and fixing treatment is carried out. The moistening step ensures that the fixing agent is activated and can therefore react fully in the textile material under the physical fixing conditions, such as temperature, duration of treatment and mechanically applied pressure, which may be varied in order to produce the best effect.
2. Prior Art
The use of a moistening device to moisten fabric before it is passed round a heated steaming cylinder of decatizing apparatus is well-known. For example such a moistening stage prior to the decatizing apparatus is described in the applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,643.